


Mistletoe

by klcwriting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tradition leads to an unexpected kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

They had taken to doing their patrols together. It wasn’t really efficient and it ended up taking a little longer than usual but they were never in want of good company. They would meet at the Great Hall at nine o’clock precisely (the pair was nothing if not punctual). The quiet nights were the best, the nights where they didn’t have to pry Wendell Harris and Marianne White from the alcove on the fourth floor and Rory didn’t have to bring a little lost first year back to the Hufflepuff dormitory, the nights they could just talk about homework, friends, whatever.

“And then Tish grabs my leg, I’m screaming, she comes out from under my bed. I nearly murdered her.”

Rory is laughing at her story. “Sometimes I wish I had siblings.”

“No, no, you do not, trust me.” Martha felt a slight chill in the air and wished she had brought her sweater.

“I was an only child, do you have any idea how boring that was?”

"Still, siblings are the worst- “

“Good Evening Children.”

“Good Evening, Friar Dorian, what are you doing?”

The Fat Friar chuckled, “Oh, I was just out for a nighttime stroll, though I did not expect such an amusing sight.”

“Two prefects on a patrol? What’s so interesting about that?” Rory asked.

“Two prefects on a patrol under mistletoe.”

The pair looked up, yep, it was there.

“Well,” Rory started his voice slightly higher than usual, he clear his throat “Martha, what do you think?”

Martha shook her head. “It’s a silly little tradition, let’s just go. Bye Friar Dori-“ Martha try to walk away but had reached the end of the invisible tether. “It’s enchanted isn’t it?”

“Looks that way.” The Friar answered.

Martha sighed, “Rory, kissing is probably our only way to leave. Just kiss me.”

“Oh, okay, yeah.” Rory nodded. “I will just lean in… and kiss you. Right, yeah. Before that though-“

Martha decided that she needed to cut him off there, she grabbed his tie and made the taller boy bend down. The kiss was sudden and bold, startling Rory. Martha Jones was kissing him and he was frozen, not even moving his lips against hers. Panicked, he put his hands on her waist but Martha was already starting to withdraw. She had backed away just an inch before he leaned in and kissed her. It was Martha’s turn to be startled, she hadn’t expected Rory to actually reciprocate: However, she recovered much sooner than Rory, moving her hands from his tie to wrap around his neck and quickly matching the slow pace of his lips.

She hadn’t thought about kissing Rory before tonight, but it was more… pleasant than she might have assumed. He was relishing this kiss, trying to taking in the feeling of her lips and the smell of her perfume, it was something flowery. Jasmine? A cough reminded them that the Fat Friar was still present and they had probably been there longer than mistletoe usually required.

They separated, Rory tried to stop himself from blushing and Martha tried to blame her goosebumps on the chilly December air; neither of them were especially successful. “Goodbye, Friar Dorian.” They both mumbled and spent the rest of their patrol in silence.


End file.
